


Sweet x3

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Love, Multi, There is a good balance of the two, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Kageyama Tobio, and then the fic, just read the summary, kind of, no pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are in an established relationship and then Asahi starts spending more and more time with them. The two younger men realize they both want Asahi and bring him into the relationship.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Sweet x3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enderluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderluv/gifts).



> A big thank you to enderluv who is awesome! I appreciate you taking the time to read my stuff and also thank you for participating in my quiz xD I hope you enjoy your fic!

It was normal to feel Kageyama’s hands on him, they had been dating for a while now, but Asahi is the newest addition to their equation, and this is the first time the three of them had gone past hot, naked makeout sessions.

*****

It kind of happened gradually, Asahi making the couple into a trio. He began hanging out with Hinata and Kageyama more often, opening up to them the way they opened up to each other and then eventually to Asahi. High fives and hair ruffles became hugs and then lingering in the hold for a little longer than society would deem appropriate.

At some point, Shouyou and Tobio were laying together in bed discussing those hugs and conversations when Tobio blurted out that he had feelings for both the decoy and the ace. The setter looked mortified and scared right after the words left his mouth, but Hinata just laughed with relief and told him that he felt the same way.

After that they pushed the boundaries with Asahi instead of the other way around. They held his hands as they walked together after practice and Shouyou would sit in his lap as Kageyama leaned against him while they talked about life, school, and volleyball. It was during one of those times that Hinata had taken the jump to kiss Asahi who looked absolutely stunned and then worried as he glanced between him and Kageyama. Tobio offered him the smallest smile before taking his turn to kiss Asahi. And it was from that point on that the relationship evolved more and more.

*****

The feeling of Asahi’s large hands rubbing gentle, intimate circles into his back as his soft, warm lips leave a line of kisses up his spine has Hinata moaning sweetly against Kageyama’s lips. The setter is laying on his back on the bed with Shouyou straddling his waist and Asahi is kneeling behind the decoy. Kageyama has three fingers deep in Hinata’s ass to open and prepare him for Asahi.

Hinata and Kageyama have had sex plenty of times and this step will bring Asahi into the relationship fully. Though he and Asahi were more than willing to have Tobio join in on the action, Kageyama insisted on just watching and then agreed on a blowjob from Hinata so the small male would chill out and stop pestering him.

“You’re ready,” Tobio tells Shouyou, pulling his fingers out slowly and then using his arms to pillow his head to watch the show unfold before him.

Shouyou shimmies down Kageyama’s body until he is between the setter’s legs, face level with his dick. He can feel Asahi’s thighs against his own and the tip of the ace’s dick against his asshole pulls all of Hinata’s attention to that area. Just the head of Asahi’s dick pushing past his rim has Shouyou choking on the breath in his lungs and he is torn between crawling away from the stinging pain of the stretch as Asahi sinks into him little by little and pushing back to get more of that pleasurable pressure that grows in him with each passing inch.

“Are you okay, Shouyou?” Asahi asks with concern and Hinata is sure it’s because he is trembling so much.

“How, um, how far in are you?” Shouyou asks quietly, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He hasn’t even gotten the courage to tear his gaze away from the sheets beneath him just yet.

“Just over half. There’s about ten centimeters left. I can stop if you want me to,” Asahi answers and his voice is full of care.

“Keep going, I’m okay,” Shouyou replies, taking another deep breath before looking up at Kageyama who stares right back at him. Though Tobio’s face remains impassive, his eyes shine all of his insecurities to Hinata.

With a sweet smile, Shouyou sets to work on his boyfriend. Careful kisses are littered across Tobio’s stomach and then his hips where Shouyou sucks dark spots into his skin, moaning as Asahi starts leisurely fucking him. His nerves dance to life throughout his entire body as pleasure swirls around in his abdomen and Hinata is determined to get Kageyama on his level.

Intentionally avoiding Tobio’s dick, Hinata nips at his inner thighs and plants wet kisses on his pelvis, only allowing his lips or the tip of his tongue to ghost over the setter’s now hard cock. Shouyou digs his nails into Kageyama’s sides as Asahi thrusts into him harder, grasping Shouyou’s hips almost too tight to keep him in place better.

There is still no hurry as Hinata sucks each of Tobio’s balls as he uses a finger to play with the tip of his boyfriend’s dick. That’s when Tobio’s breath hitches and his body tenses which has Shouyou smirking.

“Asahi,” Hinata says breathily, looking over his shoulder while tracing his finger around Kageyama’s cock. “You feel so good, so hot in me.” Shouyou arches his back and drops his chest lower to open himself more for the ace who takes the hint and rails into him with no restraint.

Turning his attention back to Tobio, Shouyou licks a wet stripe up his boyfriend’s cock. He stops to tease the head and slit with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking greedily. The feeling of the soft skin sliding over his tongue makes Hinata’s pulse flutter. Fingers tangle in his orange locks and tug encouragingly and Shouyou delivers, slipping down the length until his nose nestles in Kageyama’s neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Kageyama’s murmurs of ‘oh fuck’ and ‘just like that’ fuels Hinata’s need to give his boyfriend satisfaction, but Asahi’s nails biting into his hips as his thrusts lose rhythm splits his attention in two directions.

The feeling of Asahi spilling himself into Hinata’s ass has the decoy whining and moaning around Tobio’s dick, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth and his own cock, hot and hard, jerks with excitement. Not once did Shouyou imagine he would enjoy sex with both of his boyfriends this much and yet here he is stuffed full on each end and loving it.

Sweet desire urges Shouyou to suck Tobio to completion and he is rewarded with a mouthful of Kageyama’s warm, salty release at the same time that Asahi strokes his neglected dick while still deep in Hinata’s ass. Shouyou swallows and then lets out a broken cry as he reaches his peak, covering the sheets below him.

Asahi pulls out and lays on the other side of the bed which leaves Shouyou room to crawl between the two bigger males. A quick glance at Tobio has Hinata rolling over to face Asahi’s back. An arm is laid across the ace’s chest and a leg on his waist so Shouyou is flush against him. The decoy places kisses on the back of Asahi’s neck and relishes the shiver they cause to race down the other man’s spine.

Kageyama spoons both of them with a content sigh before saying, “thanks for joining us, Asahi, you definitely complete us.”

“Mmhmm,” Shouyou agrees sleepily, lacing his fingers with Asahi’s fingers and giving a firm squeeze.

“You both make my heart happy,” Asahi mumbles shyly.

“I want to keep making you happy,” Hinata chimes in brightly.

“Same here,” Kageyama adds.

Asahi rolls to his back, chuckling at Shouyou’s look of dismay at being displaced, but he adjusts well, opting to lay his head on the ace’s chest instead. Those large fingers brush through Hinata’s hair a few times before moving on to Kageyama’s. It puts the setter to sleep quickly much to Asahi and Shouyou’s amusement.

“He doesn’t look so grumpy when he sleeps,” Asahi comments in a whisper.

“That may be true, but he is a cranky one to wake up in the mornings,” Hinata replies, staring adoringly at his other boyfriend.

“Do you want to get cleaned up before napping?”

“Um, yeah, I better,” Shouyou answers, glancing around to figure out the best way to get up from his spot on the bed.

“I’ve got you.” Much to Hinata’s surprise, Asahi pulls him onto his chest and then gets up effortlessly from the bed, still carrying Hinata.

They get to the bathroom where Asahi carefully cleans up Hinata despite his protests that he can do it himself. “I know you can,” Asahi soothes, kissing Shouyou’s shoulder, “but I want to take care of you. Will you at least give me that?”

With an exaggerated huff, Shouyou agrees and becomes putty in his boyfriend’s hands, but if he’s being honest it doesn’t actually bother him, he just likes to be difficult sometimes. How he could be that way to sweet, caring Asahi is beyond him though.

Finished and back in Asahi’s bedroom, Hinata nudges Tobio awake and receives a death glare, but he holds Shouyou all the same and he pulls Asahi closer after the blanket is draped over all of them. They become a tangle of arms and legs soon enough as a sweet, peaceful sleep overtakes the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> In my fic [Kitties Wanna Play?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893247) there is a quiz that you can answer (the questions pertain to the story) and if you get three of four correct in the comments then I'll write you a 1500 word fic of your choosing!


End file.
